Ride the Lightning
by reen212000
Summary: From LJ sheppardhc Challenge 5. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard: Lightning herder? Or a conduit for the whims of The City? A runin with an unusual electrical storm proves that our dear Colonel is in synch with more than just The City. A short story about
1. Chapter 1

The City Part II: Ride the Lightning

In my quest to prove that Sheppard is on Atlantis for more than his oddly scary military prowess, here is something that should probably be in the next chapter of my WIP, Affinity. But I've decided to make an ongoing series, based on my very first fic, The City. This is part two.

Really now, my plea goes out to TPTB. Please let Sheppy touch things and make them sparkle!

Jeez.

I have vented. On with this shameless drivel, er, I mean, story... No, no. Drivel!

Please R&R if you like. You may not want to encourage such behavior from me in the future. LOL!

--------------

John Sheppard looked up at the sky. Somewhere in the back of his brain, something tickled. He paced impatiently as his constant companion, Rodney McKay, checked and rechecked readings from various scanners. Their little excursion to the mainland had exhausted him, but he was damned if he was going to let it show. Beckett had finally allowed him to pilot again, and McKay seemed to sense his need to be airborne. So the scientist concocted a plan to get them both out of The City. However, as Fate would have it, a curious signature blipped on the HUD, prompting them to land in the vicinity.

One klick west, they came upon a curious structure. An obelisk really, carved out of the stone that surrounded it. Sheppard felt the familiar hum vibrate through his body, hungry for a fresh mind. Dampening its output, it fed information to the colonel little by little.

_A cold, hard rain is headed this way. I _really_ don't feel like getting wet today,_ he thought. That was all he needed, to catch another cold. He just got over a strange virus that had him down longer than anyone else. As much as he wanted to blame it on the ATA gene, Sheppard had to admit it was his own fault. Lack of sleep and proper meals had left him wide open for such a thing. Sighing greatly, he shuffled past McKay again. "Come on, Rodney," Sheppard said tersely, folding his arms across his bulky tac vest. "It's going to rain soon, and I'd like to be in the 'jumper beforehand."

McKay snorted derisively. "What are you? The weatherman suddenly?" He quickly glanced up to the sky and back down. "There's not a cloud in the sky."

Squinting up once again, the colonel said distantly, "Give it ten minutes."

The scientist paused in his tinkering with the obelisk to gaze intently at the military officer. Earlier, he had checked with Beckett twice to make sure the colonel would be up to this short trip. Sheppard had just been approved full duty status, and now he was eyeing the eastern horizon sharply. _Great, he's going crazy, and I'll have to fly back with a lunatic._ Upon further study, McKay watched the colonel pace a lazy circle. Sheppard was still more pale than usual, and looked quite tired.

"Tell you what, Colonel," McKay pulled a face as he lowered his scanner. "You go back to the 'jumper, and I'll be along shortly."

But the colonel was already shaking his head. "Sorry, McKay. Not without an escort." Sheppard sat down heavily on a boulder next to the obelisk, placing his P90 across skinny legs. He felt the hum from the Ancient tech intensify, and chose to ignore it. The headache that was slowly building would most likely escalate before it eased.

"Sheppard, it's not like we're on some strange planet. It's the mainland, for God's sake." McKay knew he was whining, but he needed more time. The longer they stayed, the more interesting the readings. He looked up when there was no response from the colonel.

As he began to say something to the quiet man, McKay opened and immediately closed his mouth. The same moment Sheppard looked directly at him, the sky grew dark, turning his hazel eyes the same color as the gathering clouds above. "Let's go," he said, voice barely audible as he rose from his perch.

McKay went completely speechless, pointing a long finger at the sky. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What just happened here? Did you–"

"Don't be ridiculous, McKay. Let's move!" Instead of taking up the rear, Sheppard led the way back to the 'jumper. "This is a big storm, Rodney, but not as big the last one. I–"

Whatever he was about to say was drowned out in a clap of thunder. The wind suddenly picked up, nearly toppling the recovering colonel.

"I've never seen anything like this," McKay paused to pull out his hand-held scanner. Next thing he knew, he was being dragged to the left. "Sheppard! What are you doing? I wanted–" Just as he stepped forward, lightning struck the tree he had been standing under.

"Come on!" The colonel kept a hand wrapped around his companion's arm, steering him around brush and rocks. Stopping suddenly, Sheppard closed his eyes listening to his surroundings. He raised a hand to silence McKay. When he opened his eyes again, the colonel moved forward shoving the scientist into a tall bush. Once again, lightning struck, this time the ground near them. He smelled the ozone in the air, and felt his hair stand up on end as the electricity crackled around them.

"There's the 'jumper!" McKay stumbled towards the hatch, fumbling around for the remote to open it. He stepped inside, nearly jumping into the co-pilot seat. Spinning around, he watched Sheppard stumble inside. The colonel looked at him sheepishly. He palmed the plate to close the hatch and it gave him a jolt.

Sheppard jumped back, waving his hand, swearing in three different languages. "Son of a–" He lurched forward, finally flopping into the pilot's chair. He thought about the HUD, detailing the storm pattern. The 'jumper gave him additional information mentally, not showing it on the display. _No time to field questions about this one. Sorry Rodney_. "Got it," he said quietly. Looking at McKay, he said carefully, "Stay here, and under no circumstances leave this ship. Understand?"

McKay stared at the colonel with a gaping jaw. It wasn't the command that surprised him, or even the fact that Colonel Hero was going back into the storm. It was Sheppard's eyes – they were nearly colorless, the lightest gray, matching the clouds again. "Yes, okay," he said, more than a little distracted.

He watched Sheppard cautiously reach out to touch the plate, but changed his mind, closing his eyes. The hatch opened with great alacrity, and the colonel turned his strange eyes on McKay once more. "I need that piece you found at the obelisk," he said quietly, blinking against the lightning that flashed outside.

"Yes, yes, of course. Here. Look," the normally brash scientist fixed him with a worried glance. "You okay? I mean you look... umm..."

A slow smile bent Sheppard's lips. "I'm fine," was all he said as he ran out into the pouring rain.

Fifteen agonizing minutes later, McKay watched the colonel weave his way back to the 'jumper. By the time he reached the hatch, he looked near collapse. Instinctively, McKay held out his arms to catch the listing man, but Sheppard's eyes widened.

"Wait! Don't touch me yet," he gasped, trying not to touch the walls of the 'jumper. Finally, he toppled onto a bench.

"What the hell is going on, Sheppard?" McKay's scowl twisted his face, as his eyes wandered the shivering colonel. "Are you gonna tell me anytime soon? Or shall I just wait until the 'jumper is turned into a grounding station?"

Sheppard leaned back, closing his eyes. When they opened again, they were a lustrous green. "Not now, Rodney. Let's get back home, and I'll tell you all about it. Promise." He smiled his smile again just before he fell sideways.

McKay stepped forward quickly to keep the colonel from falling off the bench. Before his hands reached the unconscious man, he was hit with a jolt of electricity.

"Dammit, Sheppard!" McKay screamed, waving his tingling hand vigorously. _Great, now he's a live wire and I've lost the use of my hand_. "Great! Just great!" He stomped his way to the pilot's chair and powered up the stubborn 'jumper. "I don't have time for this! You're a machine, and you will do as I say. Right now!" _Hmmm. Yes. Now who's crazy? You're talking to a ship!_

Puddlejumper One came to life under his fingertips further aggravating the tingling sensation as his hand slowly regained feeling. Nearing The City, McKay opened a channel.

"_Afternoon, Rodney,"_ Elizabeth Weir chirped. _"Back so soon?"_

"Yes, well, we ran into some weather– crap!" The 'jumper was suddenly pitched downward, buffeted by a gust of wind.

"_Rodney? What's going on?"_ Weir's concerned voice crackled with static.

"Sorry, sorry, Elizabeth. Apparently some temperamental weather." McKay struggled with the controls as the HUD winked to life. "Well, it looks like we're gonna have to take the long way home."

"_Wha... ney? You're... up... Again?"_

"What is going on? We should be close enough to receive a perfect signal. McKay to–"

"It's the storm, Rodney," a voice whispered from behind.

McKay twisted around in his chair, startled. "Are you doing this?" he accused.

The colonel was leaning against the bulkhead casually, arms loosely crossed. He gave an enigmatic smile, and walked slowly towards McKay. "We need to go to the north side of Atlantis."

"Just like that. Why?" Petulantly, Rodney turned back to the control panel. "And you didn't answer my question. We're going straight – well semi-straight – to Atlantis. And you," he pointed a severe finger at the colonel, "are going directly to Beckett." After a moment, McKay glanced back at the colonel. "Well? Did you set this up?"

Sheppard softly laughed, and dropped wearily into the co-pilot's chair, slightly shivering in his wet BDUs. "Don't be ridiculous, Rodney." Looking up from the control panel, he caught McKay's attention. "And we're not going back yet. I have to do something first."

"Still avoiding the question, Colonel. What could you possibly need to do on the north pier?" McKay turned and stopped mid-glare. "Your eyes. They're different. Again." He could not shake the feeling of uneasiness that enveloped him. The man's eyes had gone from no color to bright green to deep blue marbles. The scientist resisted the urge to lean in closer, knowing how quick and concise a blow from the ranking military officer could be. Not that Sheppard would hit him, but right now, anything was possible.

The colonel had the decency to at least look concerned; his expressive face showed exhaustion, mixed with amusement. "For now," he said dully, swiveling to face forward. "I have to do this, then we'll go home."

"Well, I'm the pilot right now, so your little errand will have to wait," the scientist said smugly. _Yes, yes, yes, this time, I'm in control of the situation, Sheppard. Not you. Me._

A light chuckle came from the co-pilot's chair. "Check this out," Sheppard whispered. Suddenly, his control board lit up, and the main pilot board dimmed. With ease, the 'jumper gracefully tilted to port.

McKay futilely shifted the controls, mouth gaping. "What? You can't do this– How?"

"I can do anything when I put my mind to it, Rodney," the colonel said simply. "And I'm going to fix those calculations for you from the obelisk."

"What do you mean, fix? How could you possibly know, huh Sheppard? You weren't even paying attention to what I was calculating." McKay crossed his arms tightly, huffing. Glancing sideways, he found the colonel staring blankly at him. "What?"

"You already knew the calculations were wrong, didn't you?" Sheppard smiled again, his unfathomable blue eyes now matching the water below.

"Wasn't it obvious? The thing wasn't working properly, so I assumed the readings would be false. Jeez, Sheppard, do you think I'm that stupid? And will you quit doing that with your eyes!"

The colonel shook his head, instantly regretting the movement. "Sorry. I didn't think it would show up physically. Usually, it just makes me tired, but this felt a little different."

"Usually? How often do you predict the weather, Colonel?"

"It's not like that. Call it a weather report. I get it every morning when I wake up. Sometimes alerts in the middle of the night, but Atlantis has learned that I only need those if people are in danger. I can't even tell you the headache I had during our first storm. Man!" He allowed a brief tired grin, strange eyes glinting in the dim light.

"You're doing it to me again, aren't you?" McKay mumbled, more to himself than directly at the colonel.

"What?"

"Sitting there, acting as if nothing has happened. Making me worry over nothing."

Sheppard shifted uncomfortably, refusing to look at McKay. "It's not that nothing's happened. You just don't– you shouldn't worry about me. Everything's fine," he said quietly. _For now._

"Are you serious?" McKay swiveled to face him. "Not worry? Tell that to Beckett every time he sees you haunting the corridors in the middle of the night. Tell that to Elizabeth every time you go through that gate." He paused when the colonel winced. "It seems in your short time residing in the Pegasus Galaxy, you have managed to piss off Fate and Death at the same time! Now you say you get atmospheric information from a building?"

"It's not an ordinary building, Rodney–"

"I know! Genius here!" He stood quickly and stomped to the back of the small ship. "I can't believe you, Sheppard," he yelled from a bench where he sat, stewing. "You attract danger like a two-year-old with a pair of scissors, and you tell everyone not to worry. Do you have the slightest idea how stupid that statement is?" McKay angrily dug in his pack, fishing for a power bar.

To be honest, Sheppard tried not to think about it. As much as he wanted to explain things to his friend, there were just some things he'd rather keep to himself. Having the gene was enough, but then it was the math thing. Then it was the MENSA thing. And now, the grunt military guy just came up with an idea to temporarily charge the ZPM.

The 'jumper suddenly bucked as turbulence rocked the small vessel. The pilot let out a gasp as lightning flashed across the bow. A shiver of panic fluttered down his spine as The City reached out to him, breaking his rigid concentration. "McKay?" Sheppard's voice came out as little more than a squeak.

"What do you want?"

"I need you right now, Rodney," the colonel said breathlessly. His control over the ship was slipping; the demands of an unseen force gnawed at his mind, threatening to pull him into a deep abyss. If he didn't reach the northern obelisk soon, he'd have to wait for the next electrical storm. The northernmost part of the city appeared when he dropped below the clouds, filling Sheppard with relief. Stomping footfalls indicated McKay had heard his request. Now he could relax, and let The City take over.

McKay slipped into the pilot's chair with a hrrmph, placing his hands on the controls. He watched the strain on the colonel's face as his hands hovered over the dimming panel. When McKay knew he had the ship, he focused on getting to their next destination. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Sheppard slump back in his seat. Heaving a great put-upon sigh, McKay turned his attention straight ahead.

"Wait a minute. This is the eastern pier."

Sheppard gave another chuckle. "Would you believe 'Lantis says it's north?" He closed his eyes, listening to every sound. I suppose different rules would apply in this galaxy, right?" Opening his eyes, he rounded them on his companion. "And we'll just keep that between you and me, 'kay?"

It was McKay's turn to finally chuckle. "I have no problem with that." The chuckle became a full laugh. "I can just imagine Radek's face if we told him," the scientist snickered. They both laughed at their own versions of Radek Zelenka freaking out.


	2. Chapter 2

The colonel leaned forward suddenly, sobering. "There. Set it down there."

"'_Jumper One. This is Atlantis. Do you read?"_ Elizabeth Weir's concerned voice filtered though their comm links.

"This is 'Jumper One. Sorry 'bout earlier, Elizabeth," Sheppard said genially. "We had some technical difficulties." He winked at McKay, who looked very uncomfortable. "We're just checking something out on the n-eastern pier. We'll be home for dinner."

"_Anything we can help you with, John?" _Her voice was beginning to sound suspicious.

Sheppard rubbed his temple slowly. "I think it's under control. Right, McKay?"

"Shouldn't take long at all. No worries," McKay said flatly.

"_Keep us posted. Atlantis out."_

The colonel rose stiffly, making his way to the hatch. As soon as the ship landed, he opened the hatch with a thought. Slowly, he walked towards a sleeker version of the mainland obelisk. Reaching in his pocket, he felt the weight of the flat round object he took from McKay earlier. "You coming?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Getting my tablet."

Standing in front of the tall tower, Sheppard pulled his left hand out of his pocket, and kept it curled around the object. "You remember that scene in 'Smallville' when they finally use the key in the caves?" the colonel said cryptically.

"You know I don't watch that poor excuse for drama, Colonel," McKay blurted. "It's not even good teen angst– whoa, whoa, whoa! These readings just went so far off the grid, they aren't even registering. What's going on?" He reluctantly pulled his attention away from his flat computer.

"This," Sheppard said hoarsely. He opened his palm, revealing the artifact. The object spun once and hovered above his hand. It was the strangest feeling storing energy in one's body. While he was not energized at all by this, he could feel it pulsing at his fingertips. As the object continued to spin, the winds gathered. Tiny blue sparks emanated from his hand to its slick surface. When the last spark hit the surface, it rose higher. In the blink of an eye, the object embedded itself in the receiving obelisk, finally disappearing inside.

With a sideways glance, the colonel noticed the horrified look on McKay's face. Turning to face him, he summoned his best command voice. "Do not, under any circumstances, move from that spot. Understood?"

The scientist convulsively swallowed. "Yes, of course," he said meekly. For once, Rodney McKay had no idea what to say or do next. He decided to let Sheppard do what he felt he had to do, and deal with the consequences later. Watching the foolish man step closer to the obelisk, McKay said a silent prayer.

As Sheppard approached the towering object, he felt a familiar sensation. Atlantis was anticipating his next action, almost begging for it. A smile crept across his lips, happy to oblige, happy to indulge The City.

Dark clouds began to gather as the electrical storm quickly moved over Atlantis. A thought occurred to Sheppard. "Rodney! Tell everyone to shut down all Earth computers!"

Miraculously, McKay obeyed. "Please don't ask any questions, Elizabeth. Just hurry!"

Now John was ready. Using the information he had gathered from the first obelisk, he waved a hand over the sleek, cool surface of Atlantis' most northern point. A small panel emerged, and he pressed a sequence.

McKay leaned forward to hear what the colonel was muttering. He was speaking Ancient, but the dialect was strange. In his straining to hear, McKay nearly missed the look of surprise on the colonel's face. McKay did a mental evaluation of his aches, and decided he could carry the stupid colonel if it was necessary.

Suddenly, the deck below came alive with static electricity. Looking back and forth between the darkening sky and Sheppard, McKay started to inch back toward the 'jumper. _This cannot be good. The electrical discharge– This may hurt. What am I doing here?_

"McKay! Stay right where you are!"

The scientist froze and the clear and resonate words. His eyes measured Sheppard, who stared back uncompromisingly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the lightning strike. Touching the obelisk, Sheppard stiffly held out a hand to the south. _I guess it would technically be east, right? Never mind._

The obelisk acted as lightning rod, and Sheppard became a conductor as an eerie blue light enveloped him. Turning his head away from McKay, he shifted his vacant gaze to horizon just past his fingertips. The blue light flew from his outstretched hand to God-knows-where, but in a matter of seconds, it came back to the obelisk from the other side. Had it gone around the whole planet?

Thirty seconds became an eternity as the light dissipated and the clouds let out the loudest burst of thunder McKay had ever heard shook the deck. "Colonel, we need to get inside! Now!"

Sheppard squeezed his eyes closed as lightning flashed again. He nodded slowly, hugging the skinny tower. If he moved, there was a possibility he would fall. Groping fingers curled around his arm, prying it away from his support. "Come on," a voice said quietly against the raging wind. Without opening his eyes, Sheppard let go of the obelisk and clung to his friend and constant companion.

They entered the ship just before it started to rain. McKay wasn't sure what would happen if they got wet, but there was no way he was taking chances. He lowered Sheppard to the bench, noticing the colonel still had his eyes closed. "You can open your eyes now," McKay said sternly.

"It's way too... too... umm, bright. Gimme a second," Sheppard said, his voice soft and weary. He took a deep cleansing breath, and opened his eyes a tiny bit at a time.

McKay bit his lip before he asked his next question. "How do you feel?" He really wasn't prepared for the expression on the colonel's face.

Pure joy.

"Hell of a rush, Rodney!" Sheppard laughed breezily.

"Oh my God, Sheppard." McKay straightened and pointed. "Your–"

"My eyes should be back to normal–"

"–hair! It's standing on end!" He threw his head back in full throaty laughter.

Sheppard raised a shaky hand to his head. Sure enough, the static had caused his hair to stand up in every possible direction. No matter what he did, it seemed to stick out even more, and McKay was laughing so hard he doubled over. "Can we go home now?"

"Sure, sure," McKay said as he straightened. He shuffled to the pilot's chair still giggling.

"You know, Rodney," the colonel said, drunkenly swaying towards the co-pilot's chair. "I ain't goin' down alone." Rubbing his head, he created a build-up of static electricity. He placed his hands over Rodney's head. Quickly, the scientist's hair stood up.

"What? What are you doing?" McKay reached up ignoring Sheppard's cackling laugh. "Oh ha ha, Colonel. Very mature. What's next? Kick me signs and Indian rope burns? Now sit down! This is not Spy vs. Spy." Tapping his comm, he watched Sheppard slowly lower himself into the chair. "Flight, this is 'Jumper One. We're coming home."

"_Understood, Rodney. Can't wait to hear your report. Is the colonel all right?"_ Doctor Weir sounded a little concerned.

"Yeahsureyabetcha, 'Lishabeth. Ahm fine. Jesh a lil t'red."

"_Are you drunk, Colonel Sheppard?"_

"He wishes. That will take some time to explain. Landing shortly. Might as well have Beck–"

"No! Ahm fine! Walking," Sheppard slurred. His eyes kept slipping closed, waking only to emit light chuckles. Then he woozily leaned forward, fixing his pilot with round eyes. "Look... doors. I like doors. They listen to me. No one ever listens to me. Do they listen to you? Do you hear them? I hear lots of things... Isn't it funny that I can open literal doors but not figurative ones? You know... up here. Well, not funny, but maybe just ironic–"

McKay dramatically rolled his eyes. "Shut up. You're rambling like a four-year-old." Finally turning a speculative gaze on the Chief Military Officer. "There is something seriously wrong with you, Sheppard." He landed the 'jumper, and rose to leave, but stopped when he felt a hand on his wrist. Looking down, he saw Sheppard smiling at him, eyes glassy with exhaustion.

"That was kinda cool, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, Sheppard. It was." McKay said sadly, placing both hands on the colonel's forearms to pull him up. The strangest sensation passed between them as the remaining low level electrical current dissipated. They both gave a little laugh as they looked up at each other's hair. "Come on. Let's not keep Beckett waiting."

The colonel stepped forward nearly tripping over his own feet. "Well, that's not gonna work."

McKay stepped behind him, placing his hands on the colonel's shoulders to guide him out of the ship, keeping the man from falling down. "Seriously, Sheppard. You need to stop this. Or at least let other people in on your ill-conceived plans to rescue us."

"It just h-happens. Don't mean to be on the receiving end of the backlash, though. I–" Sheppard immediately halted, planting his feet.

McKay looked over the taller man's shoulder and saw Beckett standing huffily at the bay entrance. "You are in so much trouble," he whispered in the colonel's ear.

Trying to focus on the man in front of him, Sheppard smiled his best smile. "Hiya, Doc! Nice day for a spin around the planet, no?" Everything was fine until the last second, when he nearly tripped over his own feet. Again.

"Hold it right there, you two," Carson Beckett's tone was dangerously low and calm. "Rodney? Would you mind letting go of the colonel?"

"Why?" To his credit, the Chief Scientist looked defiant. "We both know what's gonna happen."

"I can w-walk to the umm..."

"Infirmary, Sheppard. Jeez! You keep this up, I _will_ let go just to see what happens."

"Yeah, 'bout that, Doc. I'd really prefer getting there on my–" McKay's ahem interrupted him. "–our own. Why are you laughing?" Leaning closer to his human crutch, Sheppard whispered, "Why is he laughing?"

"Oh, I don't know, Colonel. It could be that our hair looks like a fourth grade science experiment."

"All right, John. Have it your way," Beckett chuckled. "Off ye go. I'll be right behind ye."

"Well that went better than I expected."

"Don't push your luck, Sheppard. What the hell?" They entered the tower proper, and the lights brightened. For once, McKay actually felt what Sheppard felt. "You hear this all the time?"

"See, I'm not crazy," the colonel said as if trying to convince himself.

When they finally gained the infirmary, Sheppard wobbled over to the exam table. "How are you, Carson?"

"Son, I don't know what ye did out there, but I have got a wee buzzin' in my skull that wasn't there this mornin'." He only felt The City when he was very tired or very stressed; Atlantis would become highly tuned to him. Now, he understood what the colonel went through on his best days. "Explain, please, what ye were doin' out there on the eastern pier during a storm?"

"Long story short," McKay piped in, silencing the fading patient. "Colonel Weatherman here decided to temporarily charge the ZedPMs using the lightning. Apparently, this planet has an entire backup system just for that."

"Like the grounding stations?" Elizabeth Weir walked into the exam area glancing over the partners in crime. One was wet and shivering, the other was only slightly wet and wearing a look of disgust. Both had hair sticking up everywhere.

"Yes, like the grounding stations. I'll have to check with Zelenka's readings, but I'm sure this harnessing affected different systems, maybe some we never knew about. Carson, I'll check back later." Without waiting for an answer, McKay turned on his heel and tapped his earpiece. "McKay... Really?" Ahem. "Of course, I knew that... Well, we'll worry about that later... I'll let Doctor Weir know about it. McKay out." Walking back to the exam area, the Chief Scientist bounced on his toes, sloppy grin stamped all over his face.

"Well, McKay," Sheppard drawled. "Either Miko finally said yes, or there's good news about the ZPM."

The grin instantly left his face. "Sheppard. You _are_ an ass." Turning his sour look to Weir, he brightened. "Well, it seems Colonel Lightning Rod has brought the weather center back online, and gave the ZedPM a bit of a boost. We can at least fix some secondary systems that have been neglected, and get the chair online for maintenance." He reached up to smooth down his hair, a dangerous smirk aimed at the colonel. "You're lucky you didn't get electrocuted. Shoulda seen him, Carson. Standing out there, conducting electricity–"

"Enough!" Beckett was beyond exasperated with his two most frequent patients. "All right, lad. Change into these," he shoved a set of scrubs into the colonel's arms. Then he held up a silencing finger. "There will be no arguing from you today. I don't know why I bother releasing you if you just come back. Can't let ya outta ma sight for more than a fortnight, and yer back here–" He snatched the privacy curtain closed.

"But–"

"Not a worrrd outta ya, Rrrrodney."

By the time the curtain opened again, the Scot's brogue had thickened to the point where the colonel considered a translator. Sheppard glanced around the room, and imagined everyone ducking for cover in the battle of wills between patient and doctor. Even Elizabeth and Rodney had slinked away while he changed.

Then, with a suddenness that stilled the entire room, Beckett stopped. With a deep cleansing breath, he placed his hands on his patient's arm. "All I'm sayin, lad, is stop. Your little display today has just proved how important you are here. Not in the infirmary, of course, but out there, where this city needs ye. Now," he put on a smile that rivaled the sun, and moved his hand up to the colonel's shoulder. "Lie back an' relax. Need another blanket?"

Sheppard's reply was cut off by a yawn. Simply nodding his head, he leaned back and closed his eyes. _Yes, I really should stop doing that. Sleeping for days at a time is getting annoying,_ John reasoned with The Colonel. Internally, he always had this running battle with the human John Sheppard, and the robot-like, black-and-white, no nonsense Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard. _Fine. Sleep it off this time, but I want to see you working by tomorrow, Civilian._

Before sliding into oblivion again, Sheppard snapped his eyes open, grabbing Carson's sleeve. "Tell Rodney–"

"Go to sleep, lad. I'm sure Rodney will figure it out." He pulled the blankets up to the colonel's chin, at the same time reached to smooth down his patient's hair. With a loud crackle of static, the doctor jumped back. "Och!"

"Yeah, sorry about that," mumbled Sheppard. Closing his eyes, he slipped away to a dark familiar place.

The End

A/N: Well, that certainly got waaaay outta hand! And, since this is science fiction, I took some liberties with the laws of physics. And weather. And the ZedPM. So nanny nanny boo boo.


End file.
